The present invention relates to a remote installation and maintenance system for remote starter and alarm system for vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a remote installation and maintenance system for remote starter and alarm system for vehicles, which greatly increases the ability of an installer to test and debug the installation and operation of the remote starter/alarm systems.
It is not a new thing to apply the latest achievements in the state-of-the-art engineering areas such as mechanics, electronics, automation, computer, and communication to automobile.
The car is not only an alternative to a horse or feet, but far beyond a means of transportation. Since its advent, the automobile has prompted an unprecedented change in recreation pattern of humans, a birth of metropolitan area, and many other fundamental winds of change. The daily innovation in automobile industry is not the news any more. Thanks to that, an automobile driver can perform a lot of things without leaving her or his driver seat. The driver can shut/open the trunk and windows, adjust the angle of mirrors, and most of all start the car and monitor the security of the car remotely.
There exist many controllers for different functions. The installation and maintenance of those controllers is not a simple thing as the number and the complexity of them keep increasing with time. Especially in the case of remote start device or alarm system, the situation is so complicated to make the automobile industry think about a kind of controller of controller.
Accordingly, a need for an installation and maintenance method for maintaining a control module for remote starter and alarm system for vehicles has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.